Do what you want
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. -Solo por hoy: Haz lo que quieras, besa a quien quieras, di lo que quieras, vive como quieras, jode con quien quieras…


Mi 6° Songfic ItaSasu...

Es una cancion que de verdad esta genial, escuchenla por favor:

Do what you want - Drake Bell

Escuchenla, trae la traduccion n_n

Sin mas que agregar, que espero que se pasen un buen rato leyendo este humilde SongFic, disfrutenlo:

_**Do what you want.**_

_Itachi povs._

No es mi hermano… _Ese_ no es _él._

Mi hermano menor no era _él_.

Como te odio.

¿Por qué tienes un novio, idiota?

¿Por qué ya no eres mi hermano?

¿Por qué siempre haces lo que no quieres de verdad?

_Esto_ me frenaba muchas veces.

Pero esas limitaciones me las quito la personita que más odio en este mundo: Tu novio, el rubio idiota.

Al besarte y manosearte con él, frente a mí, fue como si simplemente me hubieran dicho:

"¿No vas a hacer nada?"

De pronto, reaccione. Recordé porque odiaba tanto a ese chico a tu lado, quien te besaba, y fue como si todo mi cuerpo me gritara:

"Golpéalo, golpéalo, golpéalo, ¡Golpéalo!"

_Con gusto_, respondí yo y me lance contra tu horrible novio.

_Aahhhhhhhh, como lo goce._

Tal vez no le rompí ningún hueso, (_que mal_), pero tú sí que te enojaste conmigo.

_Pero, ¿crees que lo dejare por la paz? _

_Si quieres ser libre, gánate tú libertad._

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Itachi?- Me preguntaste bastante serio y enojado.

-Uy, no lo sé, un antojo.

-Itachi, te comportas como un idiota insoportable.

- Mira quién habla, además, parecen gustarte los idiotas insoportables, como _él._

_¿"Muy mal", "Muy triste", "Espero que no estés furioso"?: Ya no me importa cómo te sientes si te hablo así._

-Déjate de estupideces y discúlpate.

Igual que toda _la gente_, simplemente no esperas tus disculpas, las exiges, _¿Cierto, Sasuke?_

-Dime, ¿él o tú se disculparon conmigo?

-¿¡Disculparnos! ¿Qué demonios dices? Ninguno de nosotros fue el que te golpeo en el rostro.

_Tal vez no, pero lo que hicieron fue peor que un golpe._

-Piensa porque lo hice,_ Einstein_…- Te conteste sin una pizca de amabilidad. ¿Eres un maldito ciego o qué?

Que desgracia, tenía al mejor hermano menor, ahora eres un idiota solo por un estúpido y hormonado chico que te besa el cuello y demás…

Hasta asco siento de imaginármelos.

Si ya no eres tú, entonces, ¡bravo!, bien por ti y por aquella cosa a la que llamas _"amor"._

_Así que hare lo que quiera._

_Tú haces lo que él quiere._

_Solo diré lo que quiera y tú no dirás nada, lo sé._

_Yo escuchare lo que quiero escuchar y tú seguirás sin escuchar nada._

Tal vez tú digas que estoy demente, pero no puedes decir que soy un cobarde porque, sin embargo, tú te comportas como uno.

_Sé que tú no eres así._

No puedo detenerte y obligarte a escuchar que no te salvare, porque si lo hare, yo aún no me rindo.

_Te extraño._ _A ti_, no al novio de Naruto.

_A ti_, a mi hermanito menor, a Sasuke Uchiha.

_Basta con que te des cuenta, Sasuke_.

No eres estúpido, pero _¿Podrías dejar de actuar como uno?_

-Déjame en paz- Te dije secamente cuando me gritaste, realmente furioso, porque te había insultado "sin motivo alguno".

-¿Solo actúas así por _él_?- Me preguntaste.

Al menos me hacías un favor: No pronunciabas su nombre.

_Gracias_.

Sonreí amargamente y te pregunte lo mismo:

-¿Solo actúas así por _él_?

Dejándote aún más fastidiado.

_Si quieres que te deje en paz, gánatelo._

Tenía un plan.

_Solo te quiero de vuelta._

-Si quieres dejar de ser un idiota, ven. Juro que te dejo en paz y hasta le sonreiré estúpidamente a esa _cosa_ de pelo rubio.

-Se llama Naru…- Comenzaste a decir pero te interrumpiste al verme fulminarte con la mirada. Te quedaste callado y me seguiste.

Subimos a mi habitación, tú me seguiste y, en cuanto entramos, me detuve en seco.

Me miraste sin expresión alguna.

_Eso, ya vamos progresando._

Me acerque a ti.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunte seriamente mirándote fijamente.

-Que pregunta tan mas estúpida…-Escupiste mirándome.

Te bese en los labios bruscamente y sentí como tú me empujabas. Me separe de ti y tu me mirabas molesto y sorprendido.

Apunto estabas de protestar, te tape la boca y te pregunte de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Si quieres ser libre, entonces lo serás, pero dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

Me miraste y comprendiste, me di cuenta.

_Yo tenía razón. _

No eres un estúpido, y, por suerte, ahora tampoco actuabas como uno.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunte de nuevo.

Te destape la boca. Me miraste los labios y subiste a mis ojos, implorándome una respuesta.

Me mirabas con expresión culpable.

Si aquel "idiota insoportable" se merecía que le besaras, yo con más razón. Me acerque más a ti y tu retrocediste, te sujete por un hombro y me acerque a tu rostro.

-Solo por hoy: Haz lo que quieras, besa a quien quieras, di lo que quieras, vive como quieras, jode con quien quieras… - Musite con un gemido en tu oreja. Tú, después de varios segundos de silencio, me rodeaste la cintura con tus brazos, ahora de verdad estaba contigo.

Te había recuperado, te había conseguido. Aunque fuera por solo un día.

Te cargue por debajo de los muslos, y tú me rodeaste el cuello con los brazos y la cadera con las piernas. Acerque mi rostro lentamente al tuyo, tú me sujetaste firmemente por detrás de la cabeza y uniste bruscamente mis labios a los tuyos.

Gemiste ante el contacto y escuche un leve jadeo.

Abrí tus labios con mi lengua y la introduje como una espada en tu boca.

Comencé a embadurnar tu lengua con mi saliva.

Me siento definitivamente afortunado de tenerte como mi hermano menor, de nuevo.

_Escucha lo que quieras escuchar, Sasuke._

Te beso y después susurro contra tu arqueado y blanco cuello:

-Te amo.

_Dime, ¿Lo escuchaste?_

-Yo también te amo.

Ah, ¿Al fin me escuchas realmente?

Por todos los modos yo intentaba decírtelo pero tú ni siquiera lo notabas.

Ahora, simplemente, te amo más.

Beso la dulce piel de tu cuello y siento tus escalofríos.

Tus dedos se aferran más a mis hombros y tu cuello se arqueaba más hacia atrás, un gesto claro de que _esto_ era lo que querías hacer hoy._ Esto_, conmigo y nadie más.

Pero de verdad me daría igual si tú hubieras dicho: "Ya no más, por favor"

Hubiera hecho oídos sordos y caso omiso a ti.

¿Por qué?

Pues si tú me hiciste eso por más de dos meses, entonces, _¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo por un solo día?_

_Claro que sí lo haría, Sasuke._

Comencé a mordisquear tu piel, cada vez más sonrojada. Un color bellísimo sobre el blanco marfil que normalmente tenías.

Emitías gemidos incesantes y seguías sujetando mi nuca por los cabellos contra tu cuello.

Te tumbe en la cama y me coloque entre tus piernas.

Avanzando hasta llegar a tu oreja, le di un buen lametón y la mordí al final, degustándome de un sonoro gemido tuyo.

Me tomaste por el rostro y me besaste lenta y suavemente en los labios.

Comencé a hacer círculos con mi lengua en tu boca mientras que mi mano te subía la camisa y acariciaba tu cintura.

Gemías sofocado y arqueabas el cuerpo con cada cosa que te hacía.

Me encantas, definitivamente, este si eres tú.

Me separe un poco de ti.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo que tú quieres que haga.

Comencé a desvestirte, te saque la camiseta y me quede inmóvil, contemplando tu pecho y tus rozados botones.

Me incline sobre ti y aprisione uno en mi boca.

Soltaste un pequeño grito y después comenzaste a jadear y gemir sin parar.

Yo me concentraba en lamer y mordisquear tu dulce botón color pastel, succionando con fuerza a veces.

Te aferrabas a los cojines de debajo de nosotros, delirando de placer, y gemías como loco.

Concentrándome en cada una de tus reacciones comencé a masajear con mi dedo pulgar tu otro pezón y sentí como te agitabas más debajo de mí.

Te saque el pantalón y contemple tus piernas. Antes de que pudieras reaccionar yo ya te había quitado la ropa interior.

-Ah…-Gemiste como reacción al estar completamente desnudo.

Mire todo tu cuerpo, detalle por detalle…

No quiero olvidarlo.

Y, sinceramente me sentí furioso, aquel estúpido de Naruto, _(Puaj)_, no se merecía tal cosa…

Acaricie tus piernas hasta llegar a tus nalgas, te sobresaltaste ante el contacto y cerraste los ojos, sonrojándote.

Sonreí al ver tu cara, comencé a masajear suavemente tu trasero mientras que tu solo gemías quedamente y apretabas más los ojos.

Me incline sobre ti, aun masajeando tu parte media, y comencé a besarte la oreja, hurgando con mi lengua detrás de esta, pasando una y otra vez por el lóbulo y jaloneándolo suavemente con los dientes.

-I-Itachi… T-Te am-mo… Nh…-No sé si fue verdad que lo había escuchado, pero eso me animo mucho más.

Pase la lengua por el contorno de tu barbilla y después subí hasta llegar a tus labios, respire agitadamente sobre ellos y tú al sentirlo entreabriste los ojos y acercaste tus labios a los míos en un sutil roce que se convirtió en un apasionado beso francés.

Comencé a menar lentamente tus caderas, me estaba acalorando ya demasiado, lo notaste y me arrancaste la ropa sin alguna delicadeza.

Me besaste el cuello y comenzaste a bajar hasta mi pecho…

Lo inundaste de saliva caliente.

Y eso no sería lo único, metí tres dedos a tu boca y tú los lamiste sin esperar un "Hazlo"… Tú querías hacerlo.

No sabes cómo me complacía eso.

Cuando sentí que la saliva se desbordaría al suelo, saque lentamente los dedos de tu boca y te limpie, con la lengua, un hilillo de saliva de las comisuras de los labios.

Sonreíste y me besaste, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

Con un brazo te sujete por detrás de la espalda, inclinándote levemente hacia mis.

Mientras que mi mano bajo hasta tu trasero…

Comencé a besarte más apasionadamente, introduciendo sin parar mi lengua en tu boca y mordiéndote los labios.

Introduje el primer dedo en ti y sentí como te quedabas inmóvil, te tensabas interiormente y cerrabas los ojos.

-Continúa… Por favor…-Gemiste cuando lograste relajarte un poco.

Te bese el cuello mientras que tanteaba el "terreno" y hacia movimientos circulares dentro de ti.

Gemiste y arqueaste el cuerpo cuando introduje el segundo y húmedo dedo en ti.

Espere a que te acostumbraras y comencé a meterlos y a sacarlos lentamente.

-Ah, Nh… Ita-aah…- Gemías, aferrándote a mis hombros con tus manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Introduje lentamente el tercero y soltaste un pequeño quejido.

Hice caso omiso y comencé a mover los dedos rápidamente en tu interior.

Estallaste en gemidos y yo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, saque los dedos y te sujete firmemente por las caderas.

Te mire a los ojos y entre de lleno en ti, vi como echabas la nuca hacia atrás y soltabas un desgarrador grito, mientras yo soltaba un gemido de placer al sentir lo estrecho que eras.

Vi las lágrimas en tu rostro pero por mi mente nunca paso el "_Detente_", ni loco me iba a detener, habías dicho que _esto_ querías y _esto_ íbamos a hacer, así que, atente a tus deseos, Sasuke.

Tú gemías de dolor y placer mientras que yo te penetraba cada vez más rápido.

-Nhh… Itaa-aahhh… Ay, ¡ahhh!...-Gritabas mientras que te aferrabas a las mantas y meneabas de un lado a otro las caderas, intentando parar el dolor, más sin embargo eso me hacía sentir cada vez más placer y penetrarte más adentro, logrando que gritaras aún más fuerte.

Te sostuve pegado a mi cuerpo, sin dejar de penetrarte, te abrace y me deje caer de espaldas, sentí como tu interior se contraía cada vez más seguido.

No sé si era por el dolor o por el placer, te puse a horcajadas sobre mi miembro y tu torpemente te dejaste caer de lleno, auto penetrándote aún más fuerte y brusco, tu, con un grito, al sentir que me hundía hasta el fondo en ti, te viniste en mi abdomen, nunca olvidare tu rostro, una mezcla perfecta entre dolor y placer, al sentir que tus paredes interiores se contraían rítmica e involuntariamente, soltando un gemido de placer, me corrí en tu interior, inundándote dolorosamente, gritaste y caíste sobre mi pecho…

Ahí estábamos tú y yo.

Haciendo lo que queríamos por solo un día.

Simplemente ha sido hermoso.

Te abrace fuertemente y ambos nos quedamos dormidos en un instante.

Abrí los ojos y sentí la luz que inundaba la habitación, ahora también en mi rostro.

_¡No!... Me niego a que amanezca, _(Lo cual ya había pasado),_ Mierda_.

Sabía que acababa el _"Haz lo que quieras"…_

No te vi a un lado mío, como lo imagine, de seguro estarías con el rubio idiota…

¿Cómo quieres que siga aguantando hasta otra oportunidad?

¿Sabes qué?:

Ganas, me rindo…

Si no quieres esto… Yo no quiero obligarte…

Lo pensé, sí, pero me di cuenta de que no sería algo placentero.

Así que, definitivamente, lo dejo por la paz.

Bajo a desayunar…

Noto que estás ahí, en la mesa…

Usando solo un diminuto short negro perfectamente entallado del trasero.

Eres como todos, ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Esta no es la forma de demostrar que te preocupas. No es menos insultante que mirar fijamente o señalar con el dedo, pero definitivamente, _esto_, me dolía mucho más.

-¿Qué quieres?- Te pregunto sin ánimo, intentando desviar la mirada, no lo consigo y me doy la vuelta, fingiendo que pienso sacar algo de la alacena.

Eres un maldito, sabes cómo me siento y ni siquiera te importa. ¿Por qué debería importarte? ¿Por qué no te vistes como puta cada vez que pases frente a mí, eh, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no me das un golpe en la entrepierna y causas lo mismo que siento justo ahora?

Me abrazas por detrás, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos.

Era algo tierno e insultante.

_¿Sigues con el juego?_

-¿Itachi?

-¿Qué carajo quieres?-Pregunte de nuevo, secamente, sin moverme.

-Termine con Naruto…

No, no puede ser… Simplemente estoy escuchando lo que quiero.

-Ajá-Asiento con sarcasmo.

-Es enserio-Afirmas poniéndote frente a mí.

-No creo ya en lo que dices, Sasuke-

-¿Y en lo que hago?- Preguntas y te paras de puntillas para posar tus labios sobre los míos.

Reacciono dolorosamente, ya que, si no es real, me hará sufrir más, pero que importa ahora que tenía tu boca sobre la mía, me inclino y sujeto tu rostro entre mis manos, introdujo desesperadamente mi lengua en tu boca y comienzo a juguetear con la tuya, te paso las manos por la desnuda y estrecha cintura y tu acercas más tu cuerpo al mío.

Aprovecha antes de que desaparezca, me decía, no muy convencido de que esto era verdad.

-Pensé que lo amabas…

-No tanto como a ti… Y ahora…-Me besaste el cuello y susurraste contra este:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ahí estábamos tú y yo.

Haciendo lo que queríamos por solo siempre.

_Si quieres ser libre, lo siento, no te dejare ir, eres mío, y no te dejare ir. _

_Nunca._

_Fin _

Muchas gracias por leer.

Si les gusto, ¿Review?

n_nU

Samadhi


End file.
